Mothering The Heartbreaker
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: A little something different from me. A ShawnBecca. When Shawn is sick, he is whiny, childish, and demanding. Becca puts up with it with saintlike patience and a motherly attitude. How long can her patience last?
1. Chapter 1

Mothering the Heartbreaker

Disclaimer: No own

Notes: Hi all, got something new here. Its not slash. (insert all of your swooning, fainting, sweating, and screaming of disbelief here.) Don't worry, its still filled with lots of Shawny-Goodness! But I won't ruin it. Read on good readers.

"Stop mothering Bec, its just a little cold!" Shawn grumbled as his wife tried to get him to roll over so she could take his temperature.

"Shawn, stop being a baby. You know as well as I do that its more than a cold or Vince wouldn't have sent you home. No roll over so we can get this over with." She said sternly in the same voice she used on their son when he wouldn't listen.

"Becca please leave me alone, I just want to go to sleep!" Shawn moaned, pulling a pillow tightly over his head.

"Shawn, please stop being difficult. The sooner you let me do this, the sooner you can rest. Now stop acting like Cameron when he was two years old. He's seven and he behaves better than you are!" his wife exclaimed, exasperated.

Shawn groaned, cracked one eye open, and grumbled to himself as he rolled his achy body over.

"Fine." he muttered, looking blurrily at Rebecca through his exhausted, fever-glazed eyes. He allowed her to place the thermometer under his tongue reluctantly and let out a small sigh when she brushed away a few stray strands of his hair and lay a cool hand on his overly warm skin.

"I know its no fun being sick Honey but try to relax huh? Stop trying to bite my head off, I'm trying to help you." she said, stroking his fevered brow.

"Ok, I'm sorry Bec. I just hate being sick." Shawn mumbled as his wife removed the thermometer from his mouth.

"101.7 Shawn. Yes, now you can go to sleep." she whispered and helped Shawn roll back onto his stomach. He pulled the covers over his head with a muttered 'thank you' and curled into a ball beneith them.

"Do you need anything else Shawn? Water? A backrub?" she asked him, rubbing his back gently through the covers.

"No Bec, you said you would leave me alone!" he whined, his voice muffled by pillow and blankets.

"Ok, ok you're right. I'll leave you to sleep. Have a good rest." she whispered, patting his shoulder and getting up to leave. She was halfway to the door when she heard a pained moan from the bed.

"Becca." Shawn whined.

"What is it Shawn?" she asked softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside the lump that was her husband.

"I feel like I'm gonna throw up." he said, poking his head out from the blankets that he'd balled around himself. She sighed and disengaged her husband from the sheets and leading him into the bathroom.

He collapsed to his knees in front of the toilet and vomitted everything that he'd mangaged to eat that day. Becca held back his hair, rubbed his back, and whispered soothing words in his ear until he finished. She waited until he'd caught his breath, let him rinse the acidic taste from his mouth, wiped his mouth with a damp cloth, and led him back to bed.

"Better?" she whispered, tucking him in like she did for Cameron.

"Much, thank you Becca. I'm sorry I've been so sour." he apologized.

"I understand Honey. Now hush and go to sleep." Shawn nodded and turned on his side. He closed his eyes and felt his wife's hands on his back. She sang to him softly until his body started to feel heavy and sleep nearly took him.

"Thank you for putting up with me Rebecca, I know I'm not pleasant like this." he mumbled tiredly.

"Shhh its fine. Go to sleep." she urged.

"Kay." Shawn's eyes closed and he was out like a light.

"You might be a Baby when you're sick, but I wouldn't give you up for anything." Rebecca told Shawn's sleeping form. She kissed his hot forehead and smiled.

"I love you Heartbreaker."

End (or is it?)

Note: with enough review, there may be a continuation. Perhaps involving Hunter...


	2. Chapter 2

Mothering The Heartbreaker

Note: As I was extremely impressed with the quick responses, I decided that this oneshot should become a twoshot. So here's to all of you who reviewed, this is for you guys. And yes, Hunter shall be in this.

Rebecca answered the telephone later that afternoon.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello Becca, how is our little patient?" Hunter's voice asked.

"Oh hi Hunter. I've gotten yelled at, ignored, begged for a backrub, ignored again, snuggled like a teddy bear, and most recently thrown up on." she said irritably.

"He's that miserable?" Hunter asked, trying not to laugh at her voice. As frustrated as she was, Hunter knew that Rebecca wouldn't be anywhere else but here while Shawn was sick. She sighed and collapsed on the couch in the living room.

"Yeah and I'm exhausted. I dropped Cameron off at Shawn's parents'. I don't want him to catch what Shawn has or disturb him. He hasn't been getting alot of sleep. Fever dreams and headaches are keeping him awake. Not to mention he can't keep anything down. Whatever this is, its got a pretty strong hold on him."

"Sounds like you could use some help. I was on my way back home from a signing in Houston so I'm not too far away. I can be there in a few hours." Hunter told her.

"You are driving from Houston, _Texas_ to Greenwich, _Conneticut_? That is a long drive." Rebecca asked disbelievingly.

"I like the scenery." he said by way of explanation. "See you in a bit Rebecca."

"Ok Hunter, thanks. It'll be nice to get a little sleep." She said gratefully.

"Its not a problem, I know how he is. Who do you think took care of him before you came along? He was alot worse back then, believe me." Hunter chuckled.

"I don't doubt it. Goodbye Hunter." and she hung up on him. Sighing she grabbed the remote and clicked on the television.

-----------------------

Hunter walked up the the house noticing the drying out plants in Rebecca's garden. Taking care of a sick Shawn was a full time job Hunter knew. He rapped gently on the door and a very tired looking Becca answered the door.

"Hi Hunter." She greeted with a small yawn.

"Hi Becca, you look like you could use a nap." Hunter said.

"Yeeeeeah." She yawned again. "I think I'll crash on the couch. You'll look after Shawn while I'm sleeping?"

"Of course I will, you rest. I have it covered." Hunter assured her. As he said it, they heard Shawn shouting Becca's name. She made to go see what he needed but Hunter stopped her.

"I've got it Becca," he said." You need to sleep."

Becca hesitated and decided to just let Hunter take care of it. She relaxed on the couch while Hunter went to see what Shawn needed.

As Hunter entered the room, Shawn looked at him curiously for his spot on the ground.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You ran Becca into the ground so I took over. How did you end up on the floor?" Hunter asked curiously, helping Shawn to his feet and leading him back to bed.

"I had to go to the bathroom and my legs gave out on the way back." he said, giving a huge yawn as Hunter tucked the covers around his friend. He lay a hand on Shawn's forehead and frowned.

"What was your temperature the last time Becca checked it Shawn?" he asked, pulling away.

"Why should I tell you?" Shawn asked grumpily.

"I'm not going to fight with you all day. Please just cooperate for me Shawn" Hunter groaned.

"102." Shawn muttered. Hunter nodded and picked the thermometer up off the table. Ignoring Shawn's protests, Hunter held him still and left him no choice but to let Hunter put the thermometer in his mouth.

"I told you I wasn't going to fight you Shawn. I've learned my lesson with that." he said. Shawn just glowered at him darkly.

"You're such a child when you're like this." Hunter muttered as the removed the thermometer. "101.7. Its gone down."

Shawn said nothing but stuck his tongue out at Hunter. Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Real mature Shawn, get some sleep ok?" he said, leaving the room after giving Shawn a pat on the shoulder.

"How is he?" Rebecca asked when Hunter returned to the living room.

"His fever's down, he'll be fine." Hunter said. Rebecca nodded and went to sleep as well.

Hunter relaxed back and watched the tv that Rebecca left on. Shawn could be difficult when he wasn't feeling good, but he was still Hunter's best friend.


End file.
